


Stay Together

by halleson37



Series: Sad Songs [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drinking, Gallavich, Kissing, M/M, Music, Partying, but kinda, having fun, not really that sad, one night, so sad song series, staying together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: One shot based on the song "Stay Together" by Noah Cyrus. Ian and Mickey are just friends, really...but with a night of drinking and dancing all they wanna do is stay together, even if its just for the night.





	Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what fucking mess this is, but its 2am and I like this song, so fuck it...

They had been broken up for months now, the “friend” card in play but somehow as a friend Ian had convinced Mickey to come out with him, a round of free drinks being the kicker that got Mickey to get off his ass and come to the club.

_I drink straight to my head_   
_I went outside to smoke a cigarette_   
_And I shattered my phone on the cement_   
_But I don't give a fuck_

Mickey was beyond wasted but they had not even been out that long. He was around Ian’s new friends, ones he seemingly had nothing in common with, but he was laughing anyways at the inside jokes that made him feel like an outcast. Because, well really, he wanted any chance to be close to Ian, and if that meant hanging out with his fag friends than he would do it.

_Now I'm not making sense_   
_I'm laughing at a joke that I don't get_   
_I'm acting like these strangers are my friends_   
_But I don't give a fuck_

As they all tipped another shot back Ian could not help watching the small grimace Mickey made as the sharp liquid reached his throat. He could not help the feelings he got at those wicked blue eyes looking back at him, or the smile Mickey would throw his way.

_Yelling at the DJ, "Bro, your shit is boring"_   
_Doing things that I will not regret until the morning_   
_Imma make it rain down, another round is on me_   
_I'm just here for fun and I don't care about the money_   
_(Hey, hey)_

Before Mickey knew it Ian was pulling him onto the dance floor, hands around his neck as his naturally fell to Ian’s waist. It felt so normal, so routine to fall into this position, fall close together again. Things in their romantic relationship had always been a train-wreck, but one that felt so good while knowing it was wrong, and right now they were both drunk off their asses and wanted nothing more than to forget that side of the story, and focused on the good of being close together.

_Whoa, oh oh oh_   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_But wouldn't it be nice to stay together for the night?_   
_Whoa, oh oh_   
_We can do whatever_   
_As long as we're together then we're gonna be alright._

Ian leaned into the touch, and as green eyes met his favorite blue ones, he could not help it, he needed more even if it was just for tonight. Ian leaned forward, pressing his lips to Mickey’s the kiss deepening into something amazing before Mickey was shoving him away.

_Don't leave, just wait_   
_You can tell your friends that you're staying out late, singin'_   
_Whoa, oh oh oh_   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_But wouldn't it be nice to stay together for the night?_

“The fuck!?” Mickey yelled over the music, his face fraught.

“I need you, just for tonight Mick, let’s have fun.”  Ian said desperate as he took a step closer to Mickey, the shorter boy not moving to his delight. He knew he might regret this tomorrow, regret starting things again when their friendship had seemingly been working out. But he needed Mickey more than that, he always has.

Mickey visibly frowned before grabbing a drink out of a passing cocktail waiters hand, chugging it down in one gulp. “Get the fuck on me fire crotch” Mickey said, a wild grin coming over his lips. He was weak for Ian, he knew that, knew this was bad in the long run, but Ian felt so good, better than anything, and _fuck_ did he need him, even if it was only tonight that they would stay together.

_Alright, alright, finish your G & T_   
_The Uber's here, so now it's time to leave_   
_Hey, driver could you pass the AUX to me?_   
_Go ahead and turn it up._

They danced to a couple more songs, letting their hands wonder over the familiar body in front of them. And before Mickey knew it Ian was dragging him into the back of a car, their lips smashed together like there was no tomorrow. They had kissed hundreds of times, but with each press of lips and tongue, each little whimper and tug was new, was better than the last.

_Head out of the window, you could call me shameless_   
_Waving to my people now I'm acting like I'm famous_   
_Tell him take the long way, we could see the sunrise_   
_Damn, you look so pretty when that sunlight hits your blue eyes_

Ian pulled away so they could breath, Mickey’s beautiful blue eyes where wide with lust and alcohol, but somehow that made it better. “No regrets tomorrow” Ian whispered, nipping at Mick’s already puffy bottom lip, a low noise leaving his throat.

_Whoa, oh oh oh_   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_But wouldn't it be nice to stay together for the night?_   
_Whoa, oh oh_   
_We can do whatever_   
_As long as we're together then we're gonna be alright_   
_Don't leave, just wait_   
_You can tell your friends that you're staying out late, singing_   
_Whoa, oh oh oh_   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_But wouldn't it be nice to stay together for the night?_

They both helped each other up the stairs of Ian’s apartment, stumbling with each step, and laughing as they fell at the top of the landing, but they could care less. Mickey rolled on top of Ian, not giving a fuck that they were in the middle of the hallway. Ian grab onto Mickey’s hips, slotting their mouths together passionately.

_(For the night, for the night, oh yeah)_   
_I drink straight to my head_   
_I went outside to smoke a cigarette_   
_And I shattered my phone on the cement_   
_But I don't give a fuck_   
_(Hey)_

“Fuck, I love you” Mickey said, pressing his hips down to Ian’s. Ian shook his head “love you too” he slurred, and they both knew, even with the promise of no regret, with ‘just this time’ with ‘just tonight’ that it would not just be the now, tomorrow they would wake up and still feel this crazy about each other, and nothing could seem to change that, even the loud music, even the drinks. They were meant to be together no matter how fucked up it was.

_Whoa, oh oh oh_   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_But wouldn't it be nice to stay together for the night? (stay together)_   
_Whoa, oh oh_   
_We can do whatever_   
_As long as we're together then we're gonna be alright_   
_Don't leave, just wait_   
_You can tell your friends that you're staying out late, singing_   
_Whoa, oh oh oh_   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_But wouldn't it be nice to stay together for the night?_

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete this tomorrow, I know it's shit when it comes to writing or a cohesive story line. But anyways thanks for reading. Go listen to the song if you have not already, its good.


End file.
